Ghost of You and Me
by Crusade Fireangel
Summary: The rating might be over rated but this has cussing, violence, and yaoi. This is a song fic based on the BBMak song. oh, It has Vincent, Sephiroth and Cloud in it, before I get horrible flames, I like Cloud, this was a late-night induced idea okay, so don


Ghost of You and Me - Lyrics

_* Disclaimer- I don't own BBMAK, but I love their music. I don't own FinalFantasy 7, Squaresoft does I just like using the characters to achieve my evil writing. Thank you. =^_~=_

_ _

_Ghost of You and me___

_What am I supposed to do with all these blues  
Haunting me everywhere  
No matter what i do  
Watching the candle flicker out  
In the evening glow  
I can't let go, when will that night be over_

'I can't let him go. I never will be able too.' thought the raven-haired man. His red eyes flashed in the lightning in the distance giving him an eerie glow and evil look. Most people cringed when the saw him. 'All I am to these people is a monster. He understood me; even if we were different we still understood each other. I mean gods!' His thoughts raced in his head as he walked down to his destination, a house almost as eerie as he was. 'This is were most of the horror happened, this is where I shall find him.'_  
  
_

_I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
And baby there's a name for what you put me through  
It isn't love it's robbery  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me_

'Ah yes the lab of Hojo were all the horror happened. I hate this place.' Vincent thought to himself. *Thenwhycomehere?** *** Stirred a slightly awake Chaos. 'Because I have nowhere to go, nobody will take me in and I need a place to stay.' *Oh**. **Figures**.** * Chaos yawned and Vincent didn't feel him stir again. 'Thank God he is to tired to be…chaotic.'As Vincent made his way to the lab, he remembered everything, not only them saving the planet but looking into the eyes of the defeated Sephiroth as he lay helpless when Cloud had defeated him. 'Poor thing had to leave him there all by his self. He is the only one that understands, like me he is a product of Hojo's evil ways.

_ _

_Seen a lot of broken hearts go sailing by  
Phantom ships, lost at sea  
Well one of them is mine  
Raising my glass I sing a toast to the midnight sky  
I wonder why the stars don't seem to guide me  
  
_

As he walked in to the lab he saw freshly opened books and some dirty dishes clearly indicating someone had been there. 'But who could it be? Very few people know of this lab under the building! Unless…' Vincent heard moaning coming from the room he himself had been banished to. The door was open and his coffin lay halfway topless. 'Gods. I wonder.' As he looked inside he saw a trembling form of Sephiroth, it sounded like he was crying. Vincent couldn't tell. 'Oh Dear God, what' Vincent thought 'could have broken him to make him this way?' *See this? This what the world does to rejects. That is why you must be more than a reject. * Chaos said calmly. *What are you doing?? Stop! Don't touch him! * this was more forceful. Vincent bent down a touched Sephiroth on the shoulder. Then man moved more quickly than Vincent ever imagined, he had Vincent by the waist, his head buried in Vincent's stomach. 'Ok.' "Sephiroth…what's wrong?" he ventured "Maybe I can help." Cautiously he tilted the almost porcelain white face upwards to stare into the pale, aqua eyes that had the beautiful and deadly intelligence in them. They stared into one another's eyes for what seemed a long while until the General broke the silence in a voice that seemed so helpless Vincent couldn't believe that it was Sephiroth, the top dog in Solider that leaned against him. "He left me…" this broken voice was all that seemed to remain of what Sephiroth was. Vincent sat down with him against the wall and quietly asked, really fearing wanting the answer, "Who Seph? Who left you?" as the answer came Vincent's eyes went wide. "Cloud…" came the quiet almost mute reply. 

  
_The ghost of you and me  
When will it set me free  
I hear the voices call  
Following footsteps down the hall  
Trying to save what's left of my heart and soul_

_ _

'Cloud and Sephiroth…Whoa! Time out…that's just very screwed up.' *Not if you think about it dufus. * Chaos replied with a mental smirk in Vincent's mind. 'Who asked you?!' came the poisoned reply * Why snap at me when you should think logically first. * Chaos retorted coldly *Think about it why didn't Cloud strike a final blow that should have killed him, you know a blow to the chest or something, also if you think about it the child seemed infatuated with him anyway, so why in the world are you surprised? *this was said more teasing and gentle than Vincent expected. 'I…I…damn you.' * Haha you know I am right. You…* 'Fine your right…HAPPY?' * Yes. * Vincent gazed down into Sephiroth's eyes again and sighed. "I am sorry Seph. I can't bring Cloud back to you but I can be here to help you if you need me to. 'Lord knows the kid has had a drinking problem, so he might have caught Seph in it and raged heaven and hell at him. Poor thing.' Vincent hugged Sephiroth like a mother would a child. * Do you know what you are doing? * Chaos asked mildly 'Yes making him feel better. Why?' * Jeez are you that stupid? Vincent, its Sephiroth, the man that would have slit your throat for anything like five months ago. * 'So, he needs a friend. We are so alike so I chose to be his friend. Is that okay with you or are you just pissy about everybody I come in contact with?' Chaos grumbled and was quiet 'Thank you, now whose right?' Vincent stated almost giddily. Vincent was so busy being happy that he didn't notice when Sephiroth's tears had stopped and he was now less than an inch from Vincent's face smiling. He did notice however when Sephiroth pressed his lips against Vincent's in an almost shy but powerful kiss. Vincent's eye went wide and he couldn't think and Chaos screamed at him to get away. Vincent finally relaxed and his arms snaked around the general's waist pulling him closer. 

As the kissing became more intimate Vincent finally broke it off and gasped as he spoke "How long has this been happening Seph?" The aqua eyes fell to the floor "We haven't exactly been together for a few weeks, he was drinking really bad one night and just came in and before I could defend myself he beat me black and blue. The morning after, I told him I had had enough and that I was leaving. I came here and he found me and took to beating me again. I don't understand how or why he has become more violent…but its terrible…he is like a possessed monster… " his head fell as the tears rolled down his cheeks again, Vincent leaned over and held him tightly 'Now you see why he needs a friend demon? He is as fragile as anybody.' * I understand that Vincent. I don't however understand why Cloud, the big-hearted clod, would be so violent. *'I don't get that either but it's not important right now.' __

_ _

_Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow  
  
_

"I understand now." Came a rasping new voice. Sephiroth's head shot up and he trembled. Vincent turned to see the form of Cloud hanging on the door holding a liquor bottle that even Cid could not have handled in one night. He stunk of alcohol and seemed to have blood on his mind, it shown in the fury of his eyes. As an instinct Vincent held Sephiroth tight, shielding him and offering him support. "Cloud…why have you come back? Have you come to hurt me some more?" the suffering in his voice made Vincent pity him and made him love him more. "No. I came to kill you but since I only put one bullet in the fucking gun I have to decide which one I hate more you or him. I think him because you love him more than me, but then again you're a messed up little queer with nothing else better to do then amuse yourself with yourself." That made Sephiroth tremble more and he almost fell on Vincent sobbing. 'DEAR GODS! What has Cloud done to him to make him this weak pathetic thing.' * I told not to get involved didn't I? But no don't listen to Chaos. * 'SHUT UP and help me smart ass!' * Fine, don't tie your balls in a knot. * __

_I can't let go  
  
_

But Chaos could do nothing because with a gun and drunk Cloud was pissed off and he help that gun up and pointed at Sephiroth with wonderful accuracy and when he pulled the trigger he had the luck of the draw as the bullet went for Sephiroth, Vincent stepped in the way and on impact he knew it was fatal and he was die no matter what or who wanted otherwise. He heard Sephiroth scream his name and charge Cloud he heard the cracking of a skull, not knowing whether it was his own or whether Cloud was hurting the silver-haired angle again. His last sight was Sephiroth holding him and weeping and he had blood smeared on his face and as he whispered, " I love you Vincent and you are avenged."

_When will this night be over_  
  


The light was so bright and he saw his silver- haired angel holding out his hand to him as he walked into a place so free that he wept whole-heartedly since that day…

Crusade Fireangel


End file.
